


Coffee and Crackpots

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 The Crackpots and These Women, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I feel like I was with you today instead of my office listening to a guy talk about UFOs."





	Coffee and Crackpots

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“I'm so sorry I'm late.” Tish rushed into the Cosi. She looked adorable in a powder blue peacoat with a gray messenger bag strapped across her chest. Sitting down in the chair, she took just enough of a pause to kiss her companion. “I was hanging out with my sister and completely lost track of time. After she thumped me three times at checkers, I had to get my dignity back so we dusted off the Yahtzee box. Mom came home and she joined us. You know she offered me food and I said no. I knew I was meeting you later and now I'm starving. Am I getting too old because I swear that five years ago eating at 9:30 was not late? Oh and by the way, I was trampled in Yahtzee too…I'm definitely losing my touch. Hey Sam.”

“Hey.” He kissed her again. “I’ll go up and get you something to eat. What are you craving?”

“You mister.” She yanked on his tie.

“I'm on the late night menu, and I'm not served here. Anything else on your mind?”

“They have a hot meatloaf sandwich here that I love. Get me the largest coffee they serve. Thanks.”

“You got it.”

Sam got up and went to the counter. Tish bounced around to Big Country as she stripped off her coat and bag. The place was crowded tonight but that was nothing new. Tish scanned the faces, seeing a few she recognized. She hoped no one would stop to say hello tonight. Sam came back to the table.

“They’ll bring it over to the table. You look tired; we could have just met at my apartment.”

“No offense to the omnipresent frozen cheese pretzels at your place, but I wanted some real food. I just had a long day.”

“Tell me all about it.”

“I was in the dark room for a while this afternoon, after I got back from Virginia. Callie and I were plantation hunting. God, one we found still had slave quarters. The locations in that state are amazing and I got some great black and whites. Then I went to my spin class before meeting Paolo for a late lunch at Café Berlin. He says he wants to do a showing of my photos.”

“Seriously? That’s terrific! When?”

“Slow down Sparky…I haven’t said yes yet. I am not exactly sure of Paolo’s intentions and I have connections that are more reputable in the art world. When I am ready to show I would probably got to Sally first.”

Their food was served and Tish took a healthy bite of her sandwich.

“So what else? Oh right, my friend Joel Lichter called and asked me to do a weekly write up in City Paper about the art scene. I have until Monday to get back to him. It sounds like fun and I haven’t written since the college paper…not for anyone else’s eyes anyway. Then I was at my parents for about four hours with Kimmy. I got to hear all about Harry Potter and danced to N’Sync CDs. I’ll have to listen to Blues Traveler for the next 30 hours or so to get Justin Timberlake and the gang out of my head.” Tish laughed. “Enough about me. You know if I ever talk too much you can tell me to stop.”

“Why? I like listening to you talk. I feel like I was with you today instead of in my office listening to a guy talk about UFOs.”

“What? Oh, you have to tell me about that.”

Sam told the whole Big Block of Cheese story from beginning to end. He told her about Zoey Bartlet and chili at the residence. He talked all about UFOs and how for just a little while he felt like he was on the X-Files, possibly believing the truth was out there. Anything was possible, right?”

“See, the thing is people always get weirded out when they hear UFO. Visions of Close Encounters come to their mind. All it means is Unidentified Flying Object. It could be a Frisbee gone awry.”

“Exactly. I found out it was a Chinese satellite falling from the sky.”

“See, now that is a lot scarier to me than aliens. Here, taste this.”

Sam took a bite of the meatloaf sandwich and smiled. That was really good.

“It tastes homemade.” He said. “I've never been a big fan of meatloaf but that’s good.”

“Mmm hmm.” Tish finished it off and sipped her coffee. “It sounds like we both had long but good days.”

“I had it better than CJ. She sat with a group of people who want 900 million dollars to build a roadway for wolves to safely travel between the US and Canada.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“The wolves’ only roadway. No cars, no bikes, nothing but wolves.”

“OK, but how are wolves’ senses of direction?”

Sam nodded and they both laughed. He went back to the counter for more coffee. Tish doused hers in sugar as she always did. No wonder she was always excited…between the caffeine and the sugar it was no wonder she was hyperactive.

“You like sugar, don’t you?”

“In my coffee. That’s probably the only time I take it in excess. Except for my occasional chow down on Swiss Cake Rolls. Those are a major weakness. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the wolves’ only roadway.”

“Don’t, it’s too much.”

“And White House staffers sit with regular old citizens once a month?”

“We’re supposed to but I think it ends up being about three times a year. As revenge for our almost total lack of cooperation Leo finds the craziest people he can.”

“That’s not hard in DC.” Tish replied.

“No.” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Josh calls it total crackpot day.”

Tish laughed at that. She started to bounce again to Toad the Wet Sprocket. The Deputy Communications Director watched her with a look of glee in his eyes. He didn’t want to be in Cosi anymore, naked under the comforter sounded like a much better idea.

“You're giving me the look Sam Seaborn.”

Her voice interrupted his dirty thoughts.

“Hmm? What look is that?”

“The naked look. Have I ever told you how much I like that look? It’s never dirty with you; it’s almost reverent.”

He paid the rest of their bill; they bundled into coats, and left holding hands.

“Should we walk?” Sam asked. He lived about seven blocks from the Capitol Hill Cosi.

“Sounds good. I can walk off at least one-quarter of that sandwich.”

They didn’t talk much on the way home. Sam slid his hand out of hers and put his arm around her waist. Tish smiled, kissing his cheek.

“This is the perfect end to my crazy week.” Sam said.

“Ditto darling.” She kissed him again.

In Sam’s apartment, the couple was quick to get undressed. Briefcase, bag, coats, shoes, pants, Tish’s skirt, sweater, dress shirt, tie, tee shirt. Pushed up against the bedroom door, Sam’s kisses were passionate. Tish took hold of his face.

“You're gorgeous.” She whispered.

“You're more so.”

“Sweet talker.”

Sam picked her up; Tish wrapped her legs around his waist as they made their way to the bed. They fell back, kissing and laughing. Sam’s lips moved down to her shoulders and breasts. He ripped her bra in his haste but she didn’t care much.

“I'm sorry.” He murmured.

“Assumption of the risk.”

Sam smiled, cupping her breasts in his hands. He covered them with tiny kisses and Tish arched her back. His tongue and mouth were warm on her skin. When he bit her, it was surprising but not unacceptable.

“Ooh, do that again.”

He did and she moaned. Her nipples were hard and he drew them to his lips. Sam teased her until she cried out his name. Two could definitely play at the teasing game. Tish stroked the front of his boxers and he squirmed a bit.

“How does that feel Mr. Seaborn?”

“Nice. It will feel even better if I can get these damn boxers off.”

Tish yanked them down, rolling them over on the bed. She went down on him; Sam shut his eyes and put his hand on the back of her head. This was their first time and as Sam groaned in the dimly lit room, he hoped it was not their last.

“Oh Jesus.” He shuddered as that wonderful loss of control set in.

“Do you mind kissing after?” Tish asked, licking her lips.

He didn’t bother answering, grabbing her and thrusting his tongue in her mouth. They tussled a bit on the bed and Sam managed to get the condom from under the pillow. She liked the idea of him being on top tonight. He was more aggressive than usual, most likely turned on by the blowjob. Tish just wrapped her legs around him and held on for the ride.

“Ohhh Sam…Oh my God!”

“Yeah, yeah, oh yeah.”

“Right there! Right there!”

Squealing, she gripped his back. Sam thrust again and Tish cried out his name with her orgasm. He was still going though and that was fine with her. She felt him tense; Sam pulled her close as the end made him shudder and moan.

“Holy…”

After a few minutes, Sam rolled over on the bed. Tish’s body relaxed as she started to breathe through her nose and out of her mouth. She could see Sam shiver again, as if it was still overpowering him. He dropped the condom in the trash, curling up in her arms.

“How do I tell you how good it is to make love to you without coming off like a sexist jerk?” he asked, finally starting to drift down from euphoric heights.

“You can say whatever you want to me.”

“Yeah right. Women always say that and then they slap your face.”

“Try me.”

“I can barely…”

“Do it Seaborn!”

“You are a sexy bitch. God, I'm sorry, it was right there.”

“I love it!” Tish laughed. “That’s probably the first time you’ve ever said anything like that, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t exactly call it appropriate.”

“Why the hell not? Most women have been cultivating their sexy bitch status since puberty. Satisfying our man, or girlfriend, and being satisfied in return is imperative. It made you open up and that’s what it’s all about.”

Sam kissed her. He stroked her cheek and just stared at her.

“I really like you Tish.”

“I like you too. I haven’t liked a guy in a long time.”

“I'm glad it’s me.”

“Me too.”

She straddled him and they kissed. Sam stroked her back. She sucked his bottom lip, which made him growl.

“I want you all to myself tomorrow.” He said between kisses. “Can you cancel everything?”

“I can. Can you cancel the White House?”

“I will.”

“Then you're on Sparky.”

Sam took another condom from under the pillow, wearing that sexy boyish grin.

“No, it’s on.”

“You're insatiable, and I like it.”

Tish rolled them over and let the games begin.

***


End file.
